


What is this Feeling?

by Sety



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sety/pseuds/Sety
Summary: Uni starts having weird feelings whenever she thinks about or is around Nepgear, and she can't seem to figure out what it is. Not wanting to lose her friendship with Nepgear because of this feeling, so she decides to go to talk to Blanc and in hopes of figuring out whats going on.





	1. This Strange Feeling

Uni POV

Lowee Basilicom

 

“So why is it that you came to see me?” The Lowee CPU asked as she was sipping on her tea.

“W-What what makes you think I need something, can’t I just come to share some tea with a friend?” I said letting out a nervous chuckle.

“I do appreciate the tea, don’t get me wrong, but it doesn’t take much, for me to know something’s up.” Blanc took another sip before continuing. “Think about it, you come here, by yourself, just to see me. If you were here to visit Rom and Ram that would be one thing, your pretty close with them, but no you come here solely to as you say to just share some tea with. Surely you must admit that it seems like some rather odd behavior to me.”

“…” I just say silent. I admit it when she laid it out it did seem a bit out of character for me. But I am still rather frustrated she found me out so quick. “Okay, you got me, I did have a specific reason for coming to see you.”

“I see, well I am all ears, I imagine it’s rather important to come to me directly.”

“Well you see, I wanted to ask you for some advice. I’m having a bit of a problem.”

“Advice? I see, well if I’m able I’ll help you certainly, but at the same time I’m not the greatest person when it comes to advice. Are you sure you didn’t want to ask someone else?”

“You’re pretty much the only one I can turn to for this. I don’t feel comfortable asking my sister, I don’t think Vert can really help, and Neptune well I don’t know how helpful she’d be.”

“I see; I guess that does limit you in some regard. However, I’m sure they’re other people that can help, like Nepgear maybe?”

“Pfffbbbt.” I nearly choked on my tea when she mentioned Nepgear. If I wasn’t blushing before I was redder than a tomato now “U-um.”

“Geez that was quite the reaction, wait a minute. Your problem, it has to do with Nepgear doesn’t it?”

I just give a silent nod.

“Alright.” Blanc said. “After a reaction like that looks like your problems pretty serious. I don’t know how I can help, but I can at least hear you out.”

“Thanks Blanc. Well like you guessed this has to do with Nepgear, you see lately whenever we hang out I get this weird feeling.”

“Weird feeling?”

“Yeah, whenever we hang out I just get this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. And my heart starts beating a hundred miles an hour.” As I tell Blanc about this my mind goes back to Nepgear and I get that feeling again, I also imagine I’m blushing like a madman at this point. “I don’t know what’s going on, but because of what’s happened I’ve needed to keep away from Nepgear just to feel normal. Hell even thinking about her can bring it up so not even that really helps.”

“Hmm I see interesting.” Blanc takes another sip of her tea and closes her eyes in thought.

“Nepgear is a very important friend to me, I don’t want to have to stop being friends with her because of this.” I say. “Blanc do you have any idea what’s going on?”

Blanc just stayed silent, her eyes shut and arms crossed, like she’s deep in thought, and finally after what felt like an eternity Blanc opened her eyes I began to speak.

“Uni, I see how this weird feeling troubles you. Unfortunately, I can’t really think what that feeling possibly is.”

“O-Oh I see.” I say with my head down; I didn’t need Blanc to see the disappointment.

“However I don’t think leaving you in this state is good either. Tell you what, I’ll look into this for you.” 

Hearing that my head almost shot back up. “R-Really?”

“Yeah we are friends after all, but for me to help you, you have to help me in return.”

“Oh okay, I’ll help you anyway I can. Just say the word.”

“And you don’t need to worry I only need you to do one thing, and it’s quite simple actually.”

“Yes?”

“You have to keep hanging out with Nepgear, and tell me about how you feel after that.” Blanc said.

That weird feeling came back to me, not that I imagine it went away, more like I was ignoring it. Hang out with Nepgear?! It’s not like I don’t want to but, I just finished saying this feeling has prevented me from seeing her. I decided to voice my concerns to Blanc.

“Blanc how will this help me? I’m not doubting you, but how doing the thing that would causing the feeling help me get rid of it.”

“Well to properly look into this feeling I need as much information about it as I can. I know this worries you but it’s ultimately for your sake. And judging by its description it doesn’t sound to dangerous to you for now, so it should be fine.”

I was worried admittedly but since Blanc was willing to help me I thought I might as well see how it goes.

“Okay Blanc, I’ll do just that then.”

“Alright then, I wish you good luck Uni.”

With that encouragement I was starting to feel a lot better about this whole thing.

“Anyway I should probably be heading back to Lastation; I still have some work to take care of.”

“Alright then. Give my regards to Noire.”

“Yeah.”

With that I changed into my HDD form and began flying back. On the way back I found that weird feeling coming back to me. I guess its because I was just talking about it.

“Nepgear…”

That’s all I find myself saying as a keep flying in silence.

 

 

Blanc POV

Lowee Basilicom

 

After my talk with Uni I found myself just sitting there for a bit, thinking about what we just talked about. Then my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Um Lady Blanc may I come in?”

I recognized the voice, I better have at this point considering it was my Oracle.

“Oh yeah come in Mina.” 

Mina walked in closing the door behind in her usual polite matter.

“Was there something you needed?”

“Nothing in particular Lady Blanc, I just had some down time I thought I’d come visit you.”

“I see, well it happens I’m on my down time as well, if you want to talk.” 

I gesture to the empty seat where Uni was sitting no too long ago. She then eventually sat down. We ended up talking for a bit sharing in some of the tea Uni had brought. It was nice to have a relaxing moment like this as it wasn’t to common.

“There is something I must ask Lady Blanc.”

I tilt my head in confusion, seeing this Mina continues speaking.

“Well I must ask why you gave Lady Uni such vague advice.”

“Were you eavesdropping?!”

“O-Oh goodness no, I was just passing by the room when I happened to over hear some. I had no intention of listening in I swear.”

“Well, I don’t imagine you would so I’ll let it go. Anyway what do you mean by vague?” 

“Well I may not know the whole situation but from what I can tell, I think it’s rather obvious that…”

“Uni has a crush on Nepgear.” I say likely finishing her thought.

“W-Well yes, that is what I was thinking. So you were aware of it?”

“I’m wasn’t born yesterday Mina; it was pretty obvious what’s going on. Many romance novels I read have similar traits.”

“Then why not say anything, she seems worried its more serious than it actually is.”

“Well the way I see it this is mostly something she’ll need to help herself with first.”

And now Mina was the one with a quizzical expression, so I decided to elaborate.

“Uni’s smart, chances are at least some part of her already is aware of her feelings, likely part of the reason she came to me with this as opposed to just talking to Noire.”

Mina just kept starting at me now seeming to get it a little more.

“If I were to just tell her it straight she’d likely either deny it or freak out. As much as I’d love to help her figure out what to do. It’s likely best she settles her feelings out herself.”

“I see, I see. That does make sense now that you explain.”

Mina thinks for a bit and then lets out a sigh.

“Oh the day Rom and Ram start going through things like this.”

“I don’t even wanna begin thinking about it.  In fact, part of me hopes they just kinda stay they way they are.”

“I can agree with that Lady Blanc.”

CRASH

I can only imagine what happened but that crash was followed by some laughs of Rom and Ram and some screaming from a Basilicom worker. I can take a few guess of what just happened. Mina then lets out another sigh, except this time it’s a little more disappointed, or I guess more irritated.

“I guess that’s my cue to return to my duties. I shall take my leave Lady Blanc.”

Mina then stands up and heads out to likely take care of Rom and Rams latest trick.

“I should probably be getting back to my own work as well.”

With that I stand up and starting heading back to the pile of work waiting for me at my desk. I start mumbling to myself once I sit down at my desk.

“I’m really curious how this will play out? Uni and Nepgear… yeah I can see it.” After thinking about it for some time I make the declaration, they’re already really close so I can imagine them as a cute couple. After thinking that I let out a light chuckle. “Heh this promises to be interesting.”

With that final thought I start working beginning the battle against the stack of papers that stands at my desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the end of Chapter 1, I don’t know far I will take this little series but I do have some ideas to play around with so I’m good for a bit. If you guys like it feel free to let me know any support helps. As another note I have only played up to Re;Birth 3, and while I know some people from other games like Uzume from VII but we likely won’t seem them until I do play the games. I want to stick with the cast I’m familiar with. So I hope you enjoy and if you have any comments feel free I want to do what I can to make this better if I move forward with it.


	2. Questing and Bonding

Nepgear POV

Planeptune Basilicom

 

“Alright I’m heading out now Histoire.” I say on pretty much one foot out the door.

“Ah another day of quest taking?” Histoire asks.

“Well yeah, I haven’t really fought in a while so some monster quests I feel can help me out. Besides it can certainly help get our shares up.”

“Very well then, I shall see you later then.” 

With a quick farewell I left the Basilicom heading straight for the Guild. I have gotten into the habit of doing guild work when I had time, I do want to to what I can as the CPU Candidate.

WHAM!

In the middle of my internal rambling I found myself not watching where I was going and seemed to run into someone falling straight on my rear.

“Ouch.” I gave a grunt of pain and began to slowly rise up. “Oh my goodness I’m very sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going and…”

“Geez, you should be a little more careful Nepgear.” A familiar voice lightly scolded me.

I lifted my head which I had bowed before, and finally looked up to see who I hit. To my surprise I looked to see it was a good friend of mine.

“Oh U-Uni?”

“Bump on the head aside it’s nice to see you Nepgear.” Uni said a little more casual.

“Oh yeah sorry about that. I was caught up in my own thoughts and wasn’t looking”

“Don’t worry about it I was a bit distracted myself, so I guess I have some blame to.”

“A-Anyway what brings you here to Planeptune.”

“Well I was just doing some quests around Planeptune, s-so I thought I might as well say hi since I was around.”

“O-Oh I see, well it's nice to see you, it’s been a while so I’m happy you visited.”

“Um y-yeah, regardless it looks like your doing stuff as well what’s up?”

As Uni was saying that she was looking away and seemed to blush a bit. It seemed a little odd, but admittedly she had her moments like this, so I gave it no mind.  

“Oh I’m just off to do some quest myself. I haven’t done much fighting in a while so I thought this could be good training, and plus it certainly helps boost shares.”

“I see. Well if that’s the case I think I’ll go with you.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve been out of the fight for a while like you said, I’ve got some more fighting in recently so I can make sure you don’t get overwhelmed. And plus if I do some quest it can help Lastation’s Shares as well.”

“Alright then thanks Uni, I owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about it, let’s just get going.”

Uni didn’t miss a beat heading straight for the Guild, I was glad that she came to visit but it makes me wonder to. She likely has quite a bit of her own work to take care of, yet here she is helping me. No, what am I thinking, we’re friends and friends help each other that’s probably all there is to it.

“Hey Nepgear, don’t lag behind now.”

“Oh right I’m coming.”

Uni calling out to me brought me back to reality, I decided not to try and complicate things and just decided to be happy for Uni’s help.

  
  


Nepgear POV (Still)

Open Fields 

 

“You got enemies to your right.” Uni called out.

“Right.” I say slashing at the monsters. 

The quest was simple enough taking care of some dogoos in an open field. However what dogoos lacked in power always made up for in number. Frankly they always seem to cause trouble in packs and this was no different.

“Goodness why do dogoo herds always cause trouble for me.”

“Worry about that later, we just gotta clear them out.” Uni says as she’s shooting down more dogoos.

“I know but this is really starting to tire me out.” 

“I wish I could say I'm doing better I was never really great with hordes and picking them off one by one isn’t helping.”

She had a point we couldn’t keep up with the dogoos two go and it seems like four more will take their place. 

“Hmm Uni I have an idea, can you try and heard most of them together?”

“Okay, just don’t do anything too reckless Nepgear, I can see your pretty worn out.” Uni said concerned.

She immediately then ran around the dogoo horde pushing them back by shooting at them. 

“Looks like they’re starting to huddle together, alright access!”

I took the opportunity and switched to my HDD form it was rather tiring given I was already worn out by the herd but it was the only thing I could think of. I flew to shy and readied my attack for just the right moment. Once most of the dogoos were in an area I gave a shout to signal Uni to my attack.

“M.P.B.L Target Locked!”

Luckily just hearing that Uni seemed to fall back, maybe an instinct built from when we fought together in the past. With that I fired a large beam of energies at the dogoo horde which seemed to wipe most of them out. The resulting blast also seem to make the others scatter.

“Looks like they’re fleeing good job Nepgear, they shouldn’t cause anymore trouble for a while!” Uni shouted.

I gave a small chuckle, mostly to myself as i doubt she heard, from Uni’s compliment. Uni wasn’t really one to give compliments to often so I guess it was flattering to hear. But I might have overdone it I was really worn out from the attacked and as I was coming down to land, everything suddenly went black. 

“Urgh.” I gave a groan as I slowly started to slowly felt my consciousness return, I must have passed out. As I laid there for a minute I felt the grass tickle against my hand, I guess I must still be in the field. Ugh but my body feels heavy am I getting sick, was it the impact well regardless. I slowly begin to open my eyes and when my vision is clear I take notice of the reason my body feels heavy.  Uni was right on top of me.

“U-Uni?” That’s all I'm able to muster with my part groggy, part totally confused mind.

“O-Oh um Nepgear um thank goodness you’re alright. You took a nasty fall s-so I was making sure you were okay.” Uni said.

Uni got off of me and on closer inspection one of my arms was bandaged and I can feel a bandage on my face, probably their to cover some bruises or cuts. I also noticed that I was in my normal form so I must have changed back after I passed out.

“Oh it does look like I did get scuffed up a bit, thanks Uni your a real pal.”

“Y-Yeah don’t worry about it. More importantly you need to be more careful going HDD when your already tired, even if i was here that was a pretty foolish move.”

“Y-Yeah I guess I just panicked, but sorry I shouldn’t have worried you like that.”

“W-Well I guess I’ll let it pass this time, it did clear the dogoo’s out. Anyway just focus on getting to the Basilicom, don't worry about the quest I’ll submit it.”

“Y-Yeah thanks Uni.”

I began to stand up, I stumbled in my walking at first but then I get my footing. I flash Uni a quick smile letting her know I’ll be fine and then keep going. Uni seems to stand there for a bit a but begins heading out as well. Uni was acting a bit weird even when she has her tsundere moments this is… well no maybe it’s not too much per se but I don't know, something seems off.

“Maybe I’ll check on her at some point… ow ow ow.” My thoughts were cut off by the pain as I grasped my hurt arm. “Welp maybe I should take care of myself first. I should get Compa to look at this.”

By the time my thoughts were finished I actually made it to the Basilicom. Histoire freaked out a it but after having Compa looked at me she was able to calm Histoire down when it was clear my wounds weren’t too bad. Well they were better than they could have been , Neptune of course just said it was my protagonist powers reawakening to save me. Regardless it was over all not a bad day even with the problems. With that thought I went to bed to rest the injuries Compa said a day of rest will heal the wounds so I do just that. As I lay on my bed one thought did come to my mind. 

“Uni, I hope your doing okay as well.” Something was up that much I can tell and I couldn’t get it off my mind. I give out a sigh, I just hope it wasn’t anything too big. “Maybe I should try talking to her later, but maybe I should wait and see maybe it’ll go away on its own.” Regardless its clear to me I should keep an eye on her just to make sure. WIth my resolve made I began to feel tired and slowly drifted to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the end of Chapter 2, Sorry for taking so long a combination of things, writers block being one of them and I hope to be able to make more chapters sooner. I have a general idea on how I want this story to progress so writer's block shouldn’t be an issue much. That being said I hope you all enjoy and see you guys for the next chapter.


	3. Feelings in Thought

Blanc POV

Lowee Basilicom

 

Taking on the the task of helping Uni with her “unknown issue” I expected we’d have multiple talks in this attempt to help Uni figure out what was going on. Didn’t expect that only a few days later she would come back to talk to me. I had some time so we decided to have another “tea time” which is just what I call our talks. 

“I must say I didn’t expect to be talking to you about this so soon,” I say as I take a sip of tea. “So what happened, must be something pretty big for you to come back so fast.” 

“Well I don't know if it’s really all that big, it was kinda a small thing but, but…” 

Uni seemed flustered at the question and also seem to struggle a bit with the answer. Then I remembered what I was dealing with so I was quick to calm her nerves.

“Okay calm down no need to lose you head over this. Look I haven’t been able to find much of anything on your problem right now, so it isn’t fair for me to assume something big had to happen to trigger a reaction. I apologize.”

It was rash of me to assume something big had happened. Feelings like this are complex and I imagine even more so given Uni doesn’t seem fully aware of her emotions, and of course she’s not great with expressing them as it is. Regardless seeing Uni’s reaction just reminds me I need to be careful about how I talk to her, and of course be patient. Anyway I take a sip of tea then keep talking.

“Anyway why don’t you tell me what happened, big or not you did come for a reason, so let's figure this out.”

“Right.” Uni said. “Anyway here’s what happened…”

Uni tells me a pretty simple story she went to Planeptune to meet up with Nepgear and the two embarked on a quest. Nepgear seemed to exhaust herself by going HDD and after their battle she passed out changing back once she hit the ground. Well maybe simple isn’t the way to put it, but I’m not seeing anything obvious that would spark her feelings well actually… I cut Uni off to ask a question. 

“Was it Nepgear falling and hitting the ground that sparked your reaction?”

“Well no not really, I was concerned of course but we’ve all been through quite a bit so I can tell that she’d be fine. If I had a reaction it probably wasn’t that strong, then again I might have just not noticed given her sudden free fall.” Uni explained.

“Alright, well I guess with all the battle we’ve all been through it makes sense to have confidence in her, and of course having bigger priorities then seeing if you had a reaction, anyway sorry for interrupting, continue.”

“Right anyway even if I knew it wasn’t anything too bad, hitting the ground still hurts. So I still felt I needed to act fast…”

 

Uni POV

Open Fields (Flashback)

 

“Nepgear! Nepgear!” I shout to Nepgear as I shake her lightly.

Nepgear gave no reaction which told me she was out cold, and probably not waking up for a bit. She had a few scratches and bruises but nothing look too bad, that being said it looks like it hurts and definitely needs some attention. Luckily I could do something, since I’m one of the only people in this series without some sort of healing skill I always keep a first aid kit on hand. I might not be a professional like Compa but I do know a thing or two about treating injuries, doing enough quest and tending your own injuries you learn a thing or two. It's not a permanent solution but it’s something so I went straight to work. As I was working on her I found myself mumbling to myself.

*Sigh* “Nepgear you idiot.”

She probably knew she was putting herself at risk but why would she do something so reckless, if she was by herself she’d put herself in a lot of danger. Luckily I was here to cover her, or maybe was she taking a risk because I was here. 

“Ngh.” I winced clutching my chest. 

That feeling suddenly came on real strong, my heart was beating much faster than I expected, and the feeling in the pit of my stomach came back. I was like that for a little bit but I was able to calm down and get back to what I was doing. Luckily after that freak out I was able to finish tending Nepgear’s wounds without incident, wrapping up the last bit of bandage around her arm. 

“Aaaand there, that should do it. Not too bad if I say so myself.”

With that I tied up the bandage and with that finishing up the rest of her injuries

“zzz… zzz…” Nepgear was breathing.

“Ah her breathing is coming back stronger, that’s good.”

Her breathing was still light but it’s louder than before. I knew she was alive but I couldn’t help but worry a bit, with her breathing audible to me I was able to breath easy myself. I found myself just looking at her I can only guess in some sort of relief that she’s okay, it was almost relaxing. 

“Heh she looks kinda cute like that actually… EH?!”

It seemed totally normal at first but within the split second after I said that I immediately realized what it was I just said. 

“I just called Nepgear cute, Why did I say that?!” I started kinda mumbling to myself I’m pretty sure in my head thankfully enough. “I mean it's not like that’s a lie she’s certainly, um well I meant she’s not ugly definitely not. But what caused me to say that and so casually to. Was it because I saw her sleeping or…” 

Before I can continue scrambling my thought together something interrupts my train of thoughts altogether.  

“U-Uni?” Nepgear said.

I noticed that Nepgear seem to just wake up, she seemed confused and then I realized she woke up and the first thing she sees is me on top of her. I didn’t want their to be any misunderstanding so I explained. 

“O-Oh um Nepgear um thank goodness you’re alright. You took a nasty fall s-so I was making sure you were okay.” 

I got off of Nepgear and she looked at herself and noticed the places where I tended to her injuries.

“Oh it does look like I did get scuffed up a bit, thanks Uni your a real pal.” Nepgear said.

Hearing her give that compliment I kinda realized that amidst all my confusion that weird feeling has been lingering in the back of my mind for a while, not that I know when it came back. Being made aware of that I started to get flustered as I kept talking.

“Y-Yeah don’t worry about it. More importantly you need to be more careful going HDD when your already tired, even if i was here that was a pretty foolish move.”

“Y-Yeah I guess I just panicked, but sorry I shouldn’t have worried you like that.”

“W-Well I guess I’ll let it pass this time, it did clear the dogoo’s out. Anyway just focus on getting to the Basilicom, don't worry about the quest I’ll submit it.”

“Y-Yeah thanks Uni.”

After that conversation Nepgear slowly got up and after a bit she gave me a quick smile that I see as her signaling to me she was okay. I just stood there for a bit honestly I don’t even know why but I guess I felt too flustered to move. After a little bit I snapped myself out of it and submitted the quest.

 

Blanc POV

Lowee Basilicom (Present)

 

“After submitting the quest I went back to Lastation, but even now I can’t get all of that out of my mind, and whenever I thought about it this weird feeling came back. It’s starting to get really distracting, so I decided to come back here.”

“I see.” I said.

Honestly I really couldn’t think of what else to say. I was almost shocked about just how honest she was. Of course I’m not going to make a comment on that matter outloud of course.

“Hmm, I guess this does confirm that whatever this feeling is, it is related to Nepgear. After a story like that there's no denying the connection.”

“I just wish I knew what this was all about.”

“Well knowing more about it does help figure out what's it’s all about. That being said nothing in my research has given me much indication to what's going on, as I said before.”

“Yeah, but I guess it’s fair it’s only been a few days.”

“For now don’t worry about, I’ll do some more research with what you have given me and see what I can find. I’ll let you know if anything comes up.”

“Alright, thanks Blanc you’re really a lifesaver.”

“Don’t worry about it. For now you should probably head back to Lastation, you look like you can use some rest.”

“Yeah that would make sense, honestly with all this going on I guess I haven’t been as relaxed as I could be. Okay I’ll see you around Blanc.”

Uni then got up and left, after a bit of just sitting there with my thoughts Mina walked in.

“Um, is it okay if I come in Lady Blanc?” Mina said

“Yeah Uni left just a few minutes ago, then again you should have been able to tell when she left.” I respond.

“Well I still wished to give it a little time before entering. Besides I’m still trying to wrap my mind around everything that you two talked about.”

“Heh I guess so, I was doing much the same thing, anyway have a seat.”

Last time Uni came over, when this all started, Mina happened to overhear me and Uni talking. After that last conversation we had, I in a way recruited Mina to help me with this, after all sharing opinion with someone else is useful. So when Uni showed up I had Mina stand by the door to listen in this time. 

“So what’s your opinion on all of this Mina?”

“Hmm, honestly I’m not sure what to think about it all.”

“You can say that again.”

“Honestly at first I thought this whole thing with Uni would be your run of the mill crush but now, well I’m not so sure.”

“Yeah I’m kinda getting the same feeling to,  if it was something that simple I don’t see why it would eat up at her so seriously. Well regardless she was never so transparent with her feelings so we might just be over thinking it.”

“Hm good point, I might not know Uni like you do but she has given the impression of not being completely expressive. So what is the course of action now?”

I meditated over Mina’s question for a bit. Something doesn’t seem right but whether because there’s an issue or Uni just really taking after Noire’s example it’s too early to make that call. With that train of thought I spoke up.

“For now I say we just keep doing as we have done. Only talking to her twice doesn’t give us any indication of what exactly is going on in her head.”

“I guess so, that being said I have to ask, you told Uni for now to not worry about the issue till you came up with something.”

“Yeah, what about it.”

“Well doesn’t that not work to our favor as she likely won’t hang out with Nepgear again fearing something is wrong.”

“Don’t worry about it. I think I have a plan of what to do next, but I’m going to give it a few days first, aside from work keeping me busy Uni was still stressing out pretty bad so a break for her could do her well.”

“I see, well if you have things figured out, then by your leave I should likely return to my Basilicom duties.”

“Yeah of course, I need to get back to work as well. Anyway thanks for talking with me Mina, and I’ll summon you if I need anything else.”

“Of course Lady Blanc.” Mina said giving a bow before heading out of the room.

I found myself returning to my desk where my work was. As I sat there I was thinking about that we me and Mins discussed earlier, this crush Uni has I had a hard time believing Uni would freak out like she did in that story over a simple crush. I knew I told Mins to ignore it but I can’t shake the feeling.

“It is possible that…” I cut myself off before finishing my sentence. “Heh that's likely just wishful thinking, but who knows it could be possible.”

With a new thought in the back of my head I let go of the issue for now and got back to my work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And Chapter 3 is finally done, I wanted to get chapter done a lot sooner than I ended up releasing it but many times in this chapter I got stuck for a bit so I took a lot of breaking trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to do. That being said I also did a bit more planning for the over all story should chapter should be coming out a bit more frequently. I also did start college recently though so that might put a wrench in my plans, but it shouldn’t be too bad. So hopefully I see you guys soon for the next chapter. 
> 
> Also as a bit of a fun thing at the end I leave you all with a question: What do you think Blanc was thinking there at the end?


	4. Long Awaited Update

Hey guys it's me, its time for an update I've been meaning to make for a while. Their's a few things to cover so let's hit the points one at a time.

Firstly I'm very sorry to let this go as long without an update as I did. A few combinations of college and writers black really do that for me. I know i said I had things planned out a bit more however I also kept finding myself revising the plan a few times. I really want you guys to enjoy it so I try to really plan it out. However my slightly perfectionist nature is also getting in the way. I hope you guys understand and still maybe support this project.

Secondly I have been working on some other projects behind the scenes. Fire Emblem 4 Supports aside and some of my old Fanfiction.net stories I have a few idea's I've been wanting to play around with. However I think I might put those on the back burner for now and focus on this story.

Lastly I plan to make more updates going forward. And this update will be a good showing of what these will look like.

 

Update 

Chapter 4 is in the works and is either 90% done to maybe 40% done.

I'm considering splitting the chapter in two parts. So far the flow I've been planning is an event followed by Uni talking to Blanc about it. However this event is turning out to be very long, and while the chapter might be short it might be more digestible. For this I would like to see if you guys would prefer the longer chapter, it would take a while longer to upload but keep with the original story structure. Or the two shorter chapters, you will get the content sooner and I might be able to upload a bit quicker, however it will break up the story structure.

I'll keep working on it and await feed back. Either way thank you all for waiting and I hope to make it worth the wait. I also will try to be more frequent with my stories.

Anyway see you guys next time. 


End file.
